Table monitoring systems are known in the art, but most require various staffers, and especially the host or Maitre-D, to either travel partially through the dining room to personally observe the status of the table. (Throughout this disclosure, “host” will be used generically to represent a “host,” “hostess” or _ “Maitre-D.”) In other cases, the host must communicate through head phones or a radio device with the floor staffers to verbally obtain information. This can be disruptive. A host is generally very busy trying to keep track of incoming clients, numbers within the party, which server got the last table and who is next to fairly distribute clients to servers, etc. Having to stop and try to talk to staffers can disrupt a chain of thought. However, a monitoring board or screen where real time status can be observed at a glance will allow a host to more efficiently seat clients. Table turn-over is increased and servers get to serve more clients over a shorter period. Additionally, it assists the bussing staff in their ability to easily identify tables needed to be cleaned and reset. Clients are impressed with the efficiency of the restaurant and return more frequently. So everybody does well, including the restaurant owners from the greater efficiency obtained with a real-time monitoring and control system.
As mentioned above, some monitoring and control systems known in the art are in a master and slave configuration. The main control functions are at the master station. Others require additional implements such as a magnetic wand to activate the magnetic switches in the circuit boards like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,834. If the magnetic wand is misplaced or lost, the host can not operate the board and disruption in the seating of clients may occur from the delay in trying to locate the wand. Further, if the wand is left on the board for a short time period, it can inadvertently make changes to the status of tables, including a portion of the board's tables or all the tables on the board. Further, the wand is difficult for service staff and bussers to handle because it usually is attached to a string and hangs down the side of the surface supporting the board. Otherwise, the host needs to personally verify status changes of tables. Generally, when LEDs are used in conjunction with magnetic features, the LED lighting is typically low density, as is the case in the system commercialized and represented by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,834. In addition, a key-pad is needed in order to enter status information, words are used to show status, there is no active legend to reinforce or train personnel and the device requires a multi-step process, not required by the present invention.